Class: Ranger
Rangers are ranged, High Damage classes that specialize in potentially optimizing damage, at the cost of having little direct damage potential, and having low survivability. To become a ranger, you must have Naturalism, Deception, or Survivalism, and benefit greatly from Agility and Strength alike. Rangers may begin with Imbue. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Breaker Shot - Upon use, the Ranger charges a shot with his or her Primary Weapon this turn in a target direction. The Ranger can not have attacked or cast a spell this turn. At the beginning of the next turn, the ranger fires a shot out ( Attack Range )m in the chosen direction. The first unit in the line hit takes [ ( Attack Damage x 5 ) + ( 4d20 ) ] Pure Damage. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Loadout - You have a Primary Weapon and a Secondary Weapon among weapons in your inventory. Your Secondary Weapon has a +15% Bonus Attack Chance. Level 1: Take Aim - The Ranger can consume attacks with his or her Primary Weapon to charge his or her next attack. For each attack spent charging, the next attack will deal +50% Damage and have +20% Accuracy. Can charge up to two times before attacking. Moving or taking damage removes charge. Can't proc bonus hits or critical hits on charging. Level 1: Target - The Ranger can aim at the parts of the target's body, gaining effects, but losing Accuracy. Can only aim while using Primary Weapon. Center Mass - +5 Attack Damage, -0% Accuracy. Legs - Cripples attack target, -20% Accuracy. Arms - Disarms target, -30% Accuracy. Head - Attack is a Critical Hit, and deals +30 Damage, -60% Accuracy. Level 3: Keep Away - Upon use, the Ranger marks a target within 20m for 1d4 turns. When marked, the Ranger can leap up to 10m away from the target. While target remains marked, they are Crippled and have +20% Accuracy on all attacks to them. One use per day. Level 4: Deterrent - 30 MP - The Ranger weakens all enemies within 20m of him or herself by [ ( Spell Effect x 0.4 ) + ( Attack Damage x 0.2 ) ] Attack Damage until the Ranger's next turn. Overcast Disarms those affected instead. Level 6: Fend Off - Upon use, the Ranger draws his or her secondary weapon instantly and attacks with it twice. These attacks do not count towards the bonus attack cap this turn. Any Bonus Attacks earned in this way must be used while Secondary remains equipped in this way. The Ranger then re-equips his or her Primary Weapon. One use per day. Level 8: Familiar Territory - 20 MP - A 10m AoE is set up around a location within Attack Range. Attacks from you to enemies in the area have +20% Accuracy and + [ ( Spell Effect ) + ( 1d20 ) ]% Critical Hit Bonus Damage. Overcast lasts until end of encounter. Otherwise, lasts 1d4 turns. Level 10: Boom, Headshot! - On Headshot, you recover +50 MP, and kill your target if they are left with below 150 Hit Points.